Pluie et peine - One Shot RivaMika
by Aetanih Sheilyas
Summary: Il fait sombre... Il fait froid... Elle a froid. Où est-elle ? Ses vêtements sont trompés. Pourquoi ? De l'eau coule sur son corps. Ça tombe de partout. Ça s'écrase. On dirait des aiguilles glacées qui la transpercent de toute part. La pluie ? Ça fait mal...


_**Pluie et peine**_

_Il fait sombre..._

_Il fait froid..._

Elle a froid. Où est-elle ? Ses vêtements sont trempés. Pourquoi ? De l'eau coule sur son corps. Ça tombe de partout. Ça s'écrase. On dirait des aiguilles glacées qui la transpercent de toute part. La pluie ?

_Ça fait mal..._

Un bruit lointain. Comme un bourdonnement. Qui se rapproche. Qui se fait plus intense. Comme un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Ça y est, elle entend la pluie.

_C'est froid..._

Elle tremble. L'eau s'insinue dans ses vêtements et la morsure du vent glace sa peau. Elle sent quelque chose de poisseux sur sa main.

_De la boue ? Non, c'est chaud._

Elle tente d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle voit du gris.

_La pluie..._

Avec un effort colossal qui lui arrache un gémissement, elle lève sa main devant son visage.

_C'est dur... Hein ? Du sang ?_

Oui, ce liquide rougeâtre et poisseux est du sang. Son sang ? Mais d'où vient-il ?

_Mon ventre..._

Des picotements désagréables se font ressentir au niveau de son estomac. Elle y dépose une main et sent un flot de sang en jaillir.

_Mon sang. Et le sien..._

Ses yeux lui brûlent. Une larme amer s'en échappe et dessine un trait chaud sur sa joue.

_Pardon..._

Une autre coule. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis un torrent ininterrompu.

_Pardon... Je suis désolée._

Sans que ses larmes ne tarissent, elle presse ses mains sur son ventre ruisselant de sang.

Des souvenirs remontent soudain à sa mémoire. La mort de ses parents, la mort de sa mère adoptive, son frère adoptif, son meilleur ami, ses amis de la 104e brigade d'entraînement, son entrée dans l'armée puis dans le bataillon et... Lui.

_Pardon..._

Leur première rencontre, sa haine pour ce qu'il avait fait à son frère, sa reconnaissance lorsqu'il l'a sauvé du titan féminin, son respect pour l'homme fort qu'il était malgré la mort de ses camarades. Son amour...

Elle tousse et crache un filet de sang dont les restes dégoulinent sur le bord de ses lèvres.

_Excuse-moi..._

Son amour, aussi surprenant qu'inattendu.

Son premier baiser qu'il lui avait volé, ses gestes tendres lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, ses étreintes passionnelles qui la faisaient sienne, ses mots si rares mais si doux qui n'étaient réservés qu'à elle, ses regards en coin qu'il lui lançait sans que personne ne le remarque à part elle.

_J'aurais tant voulu te le dire avant..._

Un faible hoquet traverse ses lèvres gelées.

Plus jamais elle n'y aura droit. Plus jamais ils n'y auront droit. Ses moments de bonheur durant lesquels ils pouvaient oublier qui ils étaient et le monde qui les entourait. Mais la cruelle réalité venait de la rattraper. Maintenant il est trop tard.

_C'est fini..._

Elle ferme doucement ses yeux inondés de larmes, ses mains toujours pressées sur son ventre.

_J'aurais voulu t'offrir un dernier cadeau avant de partir..._

Puis le noir.

**\- ...man.**

Une voix lointaine mais bien réelle transperce les brumes obscures qui l'entourent.

**\- ...kerman.**

Elle se rapproche. Elle lui semble familière.

**\- Ackerman !**

_C'est lui..._

**\- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fichu encore ?**

C'est sa voix. Mais elle est différente. Elle a l'air paniquée.

_Il est inquiet._

**\- Oi Ackerman. Reste avec moi.**

Des bras chauds l'enlacent et lui soulèvent le haut du corps. Le changement de position lui arrache un gémissement de douleur. Elle presse davantage ses mains sur sa plaie.

**\- Tch. C'est pas vrai.**

Elle l'entend pester. Il est en colère. Elle le comprend, elle aussi elle est en colère. Contre elle-même. Pour ne pas avoir vu à temps la main du titan qui s'abattait sur elle. Pour s'être laissée distraire par des pensées futiles. Plus que tout, pour ne pas avoir su le protéger...

Les larmes raffluèrent.

**\- Ca-Capo... ral...**

Elle ouvre péniblement les yeux. Les mots sont si difficiles à prononcer. Une véritable torture.

Elle arrive avec peine à distinguer son visage. Il est si crispé. Sa mâchoire est comprimée au point qu'elle menace d'exploser.

_C'est de ma faute s'il est dans cet état._

**\- J-Je suis... dé.. déso.. lé...**

Sa langue est si pâteuse qu'elle a du mal à articuler. Elle ferme subitement les yeux avec une grimace. Sa tête lui tourne.

**\- Tch. Pas besoin de t'excuser. Gamine...**

Si elle avait pu elle aurait pouffé. Mais ses poumons la brûlaient trop. Elle ne fit qu'esquisser un faible sourire.

**\- S-Sale n-nain...**

Elle le vit sourire à son tour. Un sourire triste et sans joie. Il émit un bref rire sans vie.

**\- T'es vraiment une plaie, tu le sais ça ?**

Sa voix s'était cassée sur la fin. Son sourire avait disparu.

Elle voulut voir ses yeux mais ils étaient cachés par un voile de mèches sombres et humides. Elle le sentit trembler légèrement. Et elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas à cause du froid.

Elle leva une main fébrile vers son visage. Le contact de la peau froide sur sa joue eu le mérite de le faire réagir. Lorsqu'elle plonge son regard obsidienne dans le sien elle y lit un sentiment qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir dans ses prunelles bleutées.

_La peur..._

Il a peur. Peur de la perdre elle aussi. Peur de perdre une nouvelle fois un être qui lui était cher.

Elle aussi avait peur. Pas de mourir - elle savait bien que ce jour arriverait. Non, elle avait peur de le laisser, de l'abandonner. Elle avait peur qu'il ne se laisse mourir à son tour. Elle avait peur qu'il ne survive pas à cette nouvelle perte. À ces nouvelles pertes.

_Mais je dois le lui dire... Je n'ai pas le droit de lui cacher ça !_

Alors qu'elle caressait de son pouce sa joue, il la vit dessiner sur ses lèvres un doux sourire. Un sourire pareil à ceux qu'elle lui offrait quand il se réveillait à ses côtés. Un sourire chargé de tant de tendresse et d'amour qu'il serra les dents en attrapant la main glacée de la jeune femme.

Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Voir ce sourire sur son visage alors qu'il la sentait partir entre ses bras... Cette idée lui était insupportable !

Il pressa davantage la main sur sa joue en fermant les yeux pour empêcher les larmes qui lui enserraient la gorge de s'échapper.

_L'homme le plus fort de l'humanité, hein... Tch. Quelle blague... Je suis même pas foutu de protéger ceux à qui je tiens._

Une pression sur sa main le fit rouvrir les yeux. Elle le guida vers son ventre là où la blessure était béante. Il eut un regard interrogateur auquel elle répondit par un sourire triste.

**\- Je crois...**

Une nouvelle toux lui fit cracher du sang sur le côté. Le goût âpre et ferreux la fit grimacer. Sa respiration se fit lourde.

**\- J-Je crois que... que je l'ai... p-perdu...**

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement au fur et à mesure qu'il enregistrait l'information.

_Non..._

Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas être...

**\- Tu étais... enceinte ?**

Il avait murmuré le dernier mot, comme s'il était tabou. Pour toutes réponses elle pressa davantage ses mains sur la sienne, redoublant ses larmes.

**\- Je suis désolée...**

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle brisé. Les yeux clos et le corps secoué de petits spasmes, elle ne cessait de répéter ses mots. Peut-être espérait-elle qu'ils adoucissent la douleur qu'elle venait de lui causer. Les larmes ravageaient ses joues tandis que des sanglots irrépressibles soulevaient sa poitrine.

**\- Tch.**

Quelque chose de doux et chaud s'écrasa doucement sur ses lèvres gelées d'où perlaient quelques écumes de sang. Elle sentit une main chaleureuse appuyer derrière sa nuque alors qu'une odeur de thé noir emplissait ses narines. Elle entrouvrit légèrement ses paupières. Il avait les yeux clos d'où deux traînées transparentes glissaient silencieusement.

_Il pleure..._

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi. Jamais elle n'avait vu ne serait ce qu'une larme couler sur sa joue. Pas à lui.

Et pourtant, voilà qu'il pleurait. Il pleurait pour elle. Il pleurait avec elle.

_Pourquoi ?_

Pourquoi ce monde s'acharnait-il contre eux ? Qu'avaient-ils donc fait pour mériter ça ? Ils voyaient sans cesse leurs proches mourir et semblaient causer toujours plus de peine à ceux qu'ils aimaient. Pourquoi ? Était-ce là le prix à payer pour être les plus fort ? La douleur était-elle la compensation à leur puissance ? Étaient-ils maudis à souffrir toute leur vie ? Même dans la mort ?

**\- Tu n'as pas le droit...**

Il s'était détaché de ses lèvres et avait collé son front au sien.

**\- Tu n'as pas le droit !**

Son regard embué de larmes de rage et de chagrin était incrusté dans le sien.

**\- Je t'interdis de me laisser. Tu m'entends, gamine ?**

Sa voix était rauque et parsemée de tremblements.

**\- Tu n'en as pas le droit...**

Elle avait mal. Comme lui. Elle ressentait la même détresse que lui, la même douleur. Elle sentait son cœur saigner. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser. Mais elle commençait à s'affaiblir. Elle sentait ses membres s'engourdir et sa vue se troubler. La chaleur la quittait peu à peu comme la vie et elle avait terriblement sommeil. Elle sentait déjà les limbes du sommeil la tirailler. Ses paupières se faisaient plus lourdes et elle avait du mal à les garder entrouvertes.

**\- Je t'en prie... Reste avec moi... Mikasa...**

Ses mots murmurés au creux de son oreille eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme qui la suppliait de ne pas partir. Lui offrant un dernier sourire elle puisa dans ses dernières forces pour hisser sa tête jusqu'à son visage. Après un dernier baiser, elle chuchota à son oreille ses derniers mots.

_**\- Je t'aime, Levi...**_

Il sentit son corps s'affaisser dans ses bras ainsi qu'un souffle glacé caresser la peau de son cou.

Puis plus rien.

Plus rien, à part la pluie.

_La pluie et la peine._


End file.
